


Family

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Isaac… I broke into your locker and shoved it under your socks. It wasn’t a mistake.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withprettywords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withprettywords/gifts).



> original challenge: Danny doesn’t know about anything supernatural, so when he sees Isaac attacking Ethan he thinks it’s about him (maybe they kissed at a party before or something). When Danny brings it up in a way that seems encouraging, Isaac is caught off guard because nobody has ever shown interest in him. But he’s attracted to Danny and recognizes the rare opportunity, so he goes with it. Taking a chance for once and bringing Danny into his world.
> 
> i tried...

**Partially assimilated. ...somehow.**

*

Danny narrowly avoided making face-first introduction to the grass. Stilinski yanked him back just in time for Ethan to barrel across him and slide on the ground. Before Danny could utter a word, Isaac flew after him and grabbed Ethan by the neck, and they rolled in the dirt, yipping like cubs.

He turned his gaze towards Stiles, brow raised. The response was an amusing exchange of wriggling eyebrows and smacking hands and half-sentences Scott and Stiles didn’t seem to realise no one else understood.

Of course they weren’t any help, Danny sighed inwardly.

Ethan looked up and winked at him, smiling cheekily before his face was (thankfully) shoved to the ground. Danny just stepped over them and continued with his suicides. Suicide runs weren’t a typically potentially fatal activity, but this is Beacon Hills. Any and all activity had a higher statistical probability of ending in gruesome death, and Danny had an unusually high exposure to dead people even by Beacon Hills standards.

And if Ethan didn’t stop pushing his luck, he’d be one of them.

*  
In one way or another, Danny found himself partially assimilated to the Shenanigans and Comedic Adventures of Scott and Stiles - Scittles for short.

When the twins left without so much as a by your leave, Danny and Lydia absconded for some therapeutic underground raving. When Jackson left without a word, it was just the two of them. This time, however, Lydia came with Allison in tow, who brought Scott, who brought Kira, and Stiles, who came with the Leather Brigade Full Set, lead by Miguel.

Apparently Miguel wasn’t Miguel, and also not out to hurt him for ogling, so that was a relief.

Danny was expecting this evening to be not dissimilar with the Jackson Incident; location: undisclosed, Lydia broke a man’s face with her fist (gravity temporarily ‘changed direction’) while he held her flower crown (on his head, what, what?). By the end of the evening (early morning?), they were in Lydia’s room, sharing some cheap booze and old tapes and photos of their dearest friend. They haven’t ever been just Danny and Lyds for a long time, not since new boy Jackie shoved sand down Andy’s pants for making Danny cry.

Mig-Derek could out-blush a ripe tomato, but he had moves.

Lydia sat at the bar with Kira and Allison.

Stiles made flailing into an art form.

Isaac’s lips were as soft and sweet as he had been wondering all evening.

*

Danny didn’t usually get flustered when doing group work.

(Mig-Derek was a different story. Damn you, Stiles)

If anything, he was the one who had to snap his tutee /work buddy out of whatever fantasy he was playing in his head.

Isaac was adorable. Pink lips and blond curls, long eyelashes and rosy cheeks, he was the image of fertility and ripeness.

(So, Danny liked his greco-roman symbolism. It was tacky, and that’s ok.)

Increasingly, Danny caught himself leaning much closer than necessary, favouring the vantage point where he could admire the delicate brow and firm nose bridge, where he could see him lick his lips and flutter his eyes.

He knew he was exuding a deep want, knew that Isaac looked up and burned a deep red when he thought Danny wasn’t looking.

(And he was enjoying himself, what was this tense feeling in his spine?)

*

Also, it was possible that Stiles was staring at him, while he stared at Isaac, eyes wide with homicidal intent.

(It could also be the desperate need to share an incredible and incredibly inappropriate secret, you never knew with Stiles.)

*

Danny lingered as long as he could when Coach took them aside into his office. Not that it helped; it was a ten centimeter thick wall with plastic windows that shook as often as the artery on his forehead pulsed.

It didn’t look like Isaac was going to be released anytime soon.

Danny scribble hastily on his notebook and tore it off - perpendicularly, thank you - and slipped it into Isaac’s bag.

*

Study group, wednesday, chemistry exam in two days, cue cards, books and notes were spread out on the table. Danny’s lab partner asks a specific question and he thumbs through his notes-

There is a perfect rectangular missing cut, barely skimming the last formula.

He almost lost the formula.

He couldn’t care less.

*

“You dropped this in my stuff.”

Isaac reached over, while the others weren’t paying attention to them, slipped him a note.

The note. His note.

“You didn’t say who you wanted me to pass it on to, and i didn’t want to make assumptions.”

Danny raised his eyebrows, speechless.

“Isaac… I broke into your locker and shoved it under your socks. It wasn’t a mistake.”

“Ehm.”

Danny gently folded his hand onto Isaac’s, trapping the note between his fingers. They shook, nervous, but Isaac didn’t pull away.

*

Danny was out for a run in the woods when he heard yelling. His heart stopped and he rushed over for help.

*

Ethan had Isaac pinned to the mossy ground. They were caked in blood, but not bleeding. Barely clothes, but unaffected by the foggy cold temperature.

Blood, mud and skin were a pretty common occurrence in the world of outdoor sports, so really, getting a nice long look at his ex and - now boyfriend? guy he was dating? Isaac? his Isaac. yes. - his Isaac entangled was perfectly fine.

The Bright Shiny Eyes, Claws and Sideburns, however, were not.

*

“Werewolves.”

“...yes?”

“Are you asking me?”

“*cough* No, no. I mean, yes. Werewolves. We’re werewolves. Shiny eyes, quick healing, superhuman strength, sideburns.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“... Danny, the hair is real. Could you please stop pulling?”

*

“Werewolves?”

“Werewolves.”

“Werewolves?!”

“Werewolves.”

“What? How? Since when…?”

Lydia looked away, lips folded, turned a page. Danny stopped pacing, recognizing that tone. Lydia blinked once, pointedly looked away, pursed her lips and looked back at him.

*

So.

Danny’s best friend was a werewolf, he was sharing a twin werewolf with his other best friend.

Mccall and the Leather Brigade are werewolves.

Miguel-slash-Derek killed his psychotic uncle, who died and came back to life, and became an alpha, then gave it up for his dying werewolf sister.

There was a feud between the ‘alpha pack’ and their English teacher that resulted in the death of their chemistry teacher, among others.

Not weird or too much to take at all.

*

Stiles has a… unique approach to explaining things, anything, everything really. And his… research… was really very detailed. In everything.

If there was one thing Stiles “Don’t Say My Fucking Name” Stilinski could deliver, it was mountains of detailed information on a specific, precise subject.

*

Isaac whimpered, voice shaking, as Danny sunk his fingers into his scalp, massaging the area behind his ears; his entire body shook, both with sensitivity and Danny’s thrusts.

Isaac lifted his knees and planted his feet firmly into the mattress, and buried his nose into his boyfriend’s neck and scented him.

Danny dragged his blunt nails down Isaac’s sides and grabbed his ass for leverage, squeezing their bodies so tight against each other that Isaac’s knot could barely breathe.

That mortifying conversation, filled with flow charts and graphs, was very much worth it.

*

Danny was sitting on Stiles’ porch, watching the wolves train. Oddly, a word incredibly appropriate; if the Sheriff’s exasperated look was any indication, house-training would be a more accurate word.

Derek, man of few words, described it as “keeping them fit and ready for anything”.

“No no no”, Stiles interjected. “It’s a Care and Integration Programm for the Reconditioning and Assimilation”. CAIPRA for short.

They could dress it up as they wanted. This was play fighting, puppy play, and incredibly important for pack bonding and rank.

This was also watching his boyfriend run around topless with other hot boys, so really, win-win.

**Author's Note:**

> i want to apologise to the mod for being tardy.
> 
> EDIT 19/02/2014: IT'S FRICKIN CANON AND NO ONE CAN TELL ME OTHERWISE
> 
>  
> 
> [x](http://hollandtoden.tumblr.com/post/77163454923)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
